


Party Like It's 1999

by GamerStories (breakbeatTF)



Series: Caleb [13]
Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Anthropomorphic Pokemon, Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakbeatTF/pseuds/GamerStories
Summary: Anthro chocolate Ninetales TF oneshot.
Series: Caleb [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755706





	Party Like It's 1999

**Author's Note:**

  * For [17-Tailed-Kitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=17-Tailed-Kitsune).



"Uh...You sure this'll work?"  
  
"Yup, once it's supposed to be an energy bar, in a manner of speaking, that 'once you take it, you'll be the life of the party!' Honestly I don't really believe in that sort of crap. Unfortunately, my job is to sell crap like this, and since you're the first to buy it, we don't really know _what_ the results will be."  
  
He looks down at the candy bar again. Taking a deep breath in, he says, "I'll- I'll buy it." He lays a five on the counter.  
  
"Thank you," he says, taking the five, and returning the change. "Need anything else?"   
  
"That should be it...s-sir..."  
  
⁂  
  
Emile, a 14-year-old boy, stands in front of the house. He's wearing a red-and-white plaid shirt, but almost fancy blue jeans, and regular white sneakers. Blonde hair was noticeable, and hazel eyes were also found on his rather thinned head.  
  
"Emile's here!" he hears as soon as he enters through the window.   
  
_'Can't even remain out of sight for a second...'_ Emile thought to himself as a friend makes way to him. "Hey," he says, casually.  
  
"I take it you're up for another party?" his friend asks, trying to act gangsta, throwing out a fistbump.  
  
"Nah man, I'm just here to stare at your porch while all you get drunk," Emile answers sarcastically. His friends chuckle. Emile glances around and bro-codes his friend.  
  
⁂  
  
Luckily the music and the dance floor managed to keep a distraction. _'Now's a good of a time as any...'_ Emile thought, reaching down into his pocket to find the chocolate bar. He knew he needed it, knew it was the time. Every party something crazier would happen. That's just how it would work. It might something simple, or something as massive. He planned on this just being something simple, which leads to something that will make this party memorable. Unfortunately, this little plan of Emile's would be out the window.  
  
The chocolate stuck to the inside of the wrapper, signifying the chocolate has already melted. Hopefully the energy was still left in there. He ate the remains of a solid chocolate bar, and walked into the crowd again.  
  
"Hey uhh, Emile? You uhh...got something on your face... Don't tell me you seriously passed out and landed in..." a similar drunken friend commented, as Emile emerged into the party once again.  
  
Embarrassed, yet confused, Emile responds nervously, "I do? Uh...Hold up then."  
  
⁂  
  
Why couldn't he get it off? He scrubbing off the chocolate as good as he could, but it just would not come off. He'd used plain water, rag, soap... What was wrong with it? He tried scrubbing off one last time before giving up... But, when he found it was no use, he sighed and looked back up. But, he was almost horrified by what he saw next.  
  
The was now more than a speckle on his cheek. It was more like his entire cheek now. But what was worse was that it was moving. And his jaw felt really weird. He looked into the mirror, and saw it moving! Without any of his input! It stretched out, further and further, along with his nose, making a nozzle like on an animal. His ears puffed up, inflating and almost becoming soft as the chocolate crawled up his face. His hair drooped down, becoming more female-like as it passes. The rest of the liquid chocolate makes way the rest of his face, enlarging his eyes and batter his eyelashes. He uncomfortably looks down at his body, awaiting the obvious. His chest began to swell like a balloon- no... _two_ balloons. That means...Oh God. Emile clenches onto her stomach as it tightens, and slims down. The goo crawls down her legs, thickening up her thighs, and removing the last of her male parts.  
  
"N-no," she mutters, realizing what she sounds like now. She already knew her Adam's apple was smaller now. The goo finally reaches to her feet, and forced her toes into the bone pattern for a paw, swelling them up like crazy. Her feet were now about x3 as large as they originally were. It spread out to her hands and inflated them to an immense size. Then, it started. She looked behind herself, noticing a rather pleasurable feeling. While it may have been good, it also made Emile extremely uncomfortable that she was getting used to this. She saw 9 little sprouts come from behind her. She looks around, to make sure no one's in the bathroom with her. She checks her tails now, to see that they've definitely enlarged. The bottom ones are soon so big they reach her knee, then her foot, then the floor...And they **kept. Growing.** It almost sounded like she was in a cartoon, with the goofy sound of something inflatable inflating really quick.It was surely going to be hard to get out of a one-door doorway with this many and these big of tails. They grew out and up, growing to be way bigger than she ever was, with each becoming almost x1.5 as big as her. That means a lot of her body was now just a bunch of tails.  
  
"Oh God..." she mumbles, stuttering, pondering on what to do now. She absolutely could not go out there into the main room...There were no bathroom windows... She looks up, getting one last good look at herself, before breaking down, and sobbing.  
  
⁂  
  
Then she hears it. She hears the familiar sound she heard moments ago, of something inflating. She looks over and sees some dark brown humps looming over a bathroom stall, before going down into the stall again. Afraid, yet hopeful, she nears the stall. She tip-toes towards, which is quite difficult considering for someone made of a liquid. She open the door, only to see a complete reflection of herself.  
  
"I-I'm sorry..." the reflection said.  
  
"Who-who are you?" Emile asks her.  
  
"I'm Ca-Cameron...Oh God, I didn't mean for this to happen to you..."  
  
"You're Cameron?!" she shrieks, surprised.  
  
"From what I've heard, this supposedly did something to you, but no one ever really gave the details... Guess this was why..." Cameron curls up into the fetal position, trying not to cry.  
  
"What's going on in...here..." a voice appears as the bathroom door opens, cutting off as he finds the two... _monsters_ in his bathroom. Luckily for Emile, the music was so loud it provided enough distraction for the crowd. Unluckily, someone had found her.  
  
"I can explain everything, Brent!" Cameron shouted. Emile realized he didn't even know the name the of host. That's it. He's done too much. He's done too many parties, he's gotten high way too many times... It was starting to take effect, starting to take control, to the point of doing something as stupid as this...Oh God, what _was_ he thinking at the time?! Emile gets on her knees, in the midst of the conversation between Cameron and Brent, and weeps.  
  
⁂  
  
"Gods, what am I going to do?" Brent says, with the bathroom door shut, running his hands through his hair. Both Cameron and Emile are distressed and almost disappointed. Emile, scared, looks down at the ground.  
  
Suddenly, out of the blue, it comes to Emile. She uses her paw and picks out a part of herself. Literally. She grabs a mound of chocolate from her arm, and...it _reformed_. "Brent, try this..."  
  
"What the hell? Do I look like I'm stu- Mmph!" Brent is interrupted as Emile forces the chocolate down his throat. "You're not serious, are you..." Brent says, looking horrified at Emile, before searing with hatred.  
  
"Wait for it..." Emile says, before seeing a chocolate droplet splatter onto his left shoe from his mouth. She smiles, knowing it's working.  
  
⁂  
  
And so, the next morning, Emile was the first to wake up after the long hard party, and looked around her. She definitely was out in the middle of the living room, and she... Wait, Emile down to his hands. _His_ hands. They were human again. He strokes back his hair, and... _laughs_. Like a regular human. He-he was human again! YES! He looked around, and saw everyone else as a human as well. It must've worn off. It _had_ to have. He knew that he, or _she_ last night bashed down the bathroom doors, and...then what? Everyone was surprised at first, but afterward, everyone was so high and drunk that they forgot... Even her. Or him. He leaves the house, careful not to step on anyone's face who was passed out on the carpet floor, or any fallen pizza slices. He opens the door quietly, and exits the house. Walking back to his home, hands in his hoodie pockets, he mimics the noises of the birds as the sunrise is just above the horizon. He smiles, knowing this'll be the last time he goes to a party for a _while_.  
  
⁂  
  
Alright, this new guy what getting out of hand, and _fast_. _Two_ people within the same day, in the same place and right after the disappearance of someone else for a week? Even Caleb wasn't that stupid, he had to admit. Caleb sat there, staring at the computer again, pondering. He would have to have some time to think about what to do... Unfortunately, Caleb was unsure that he _would_ have a lot of time before this person charged after him, or he transforms too many people.  
  
...Caleb sighs, listening to that ever-so annoying clock.

**Author's Note:**

> Currently, marching band can go screw itself. I am so sorry that I haven't been able to get out a story in time for the past two weeks.  
> Other than that, there's nothing really more to say. Bye for now, I guess!  
> ~GamerStories!


End file.
